Chaos, Echidnas, Hedgehogs and Foxes
by Tails And Sonic forever
Summary: (Not good at doing a summary) Uhmm... Alot of humor, though lemme warn you of the couples: Knuckles/Shadow, and then Tails/Sonic. Lots a funny, little romace. Oh, and I dont own anything..soo.....dont sue me.
1. Hey Knux! Take me home!

Quick note: I don't own anything so don't sue. That is all. -_-  
"Heya Knux!" Sonic said with a grin. Tails cheerfully skipped up behind him. "What do you two want?" Knux asked, not taking his eyes off the master emerald. "Oh, just wondering why there were so few echidna's left. Hey Knux, is the incubator not working for your eggs?" Sonic said with a laugh. "Shut-up!" The echidna growled. It is a little known fact that female echidna's can, and do lay eggs. "No thanks. We don't do requests." Tails chimed in happily. Knux crossed his arms and stared at the emerald. "I wonder is he is like one of those British guards…" Sonic mumbled, and walked over to him, and waved a hand in front of his face. Knux didn't move. "Woah…. Cool!" He poked Knux. "Stop it!" Knux grumbled shooing him away. "You didn't stay still very long." Tails said, cocking his head. "That wasn't my point." He grumbled. Meanwhile, Sonic went on the other side of the emerald, and sat down. "Hmmm… So is this all you do all day?" He asked, staring boredly at the jewel. "It's what I am supposed to do. Its not like I can help it." He said with a sigh.   
Tails POV  
~Hmm… Wow. Look at what's happened. I've fallen for a hedgehog. I mean, I'm a fox, and I am in love with a WHAT? A hedgehog? Man, if anyone knew back home, I would be stared at even more. Well, I suppose I should at least act- Oh, look. Sonics eyes match the color of the emerald. I love- Ok, time to act at least half-way normal…~ I tapped Knux's shoulder. "But, why do you have to stare at it? I mean, can't you do much else?" "Yeah." ~Wow. Thanks for the detailed answer buddy.~ "Like what else?" I ask, trying to get him to talk again. "Stuff." ~Ok, moving right along~. "Like what stuff?" "I can't do much else, I just need to stay where I can see it." "So you can do a lot of things, just keep an eye on it?" Sonic burst in, "How do you sleep!?" ~He's so cute. It was a stupid question, but cute nonetheless~. "I don't." Was Knux's reply, "Oh, it must be something with you egg laying types, right?" ~Heh, good one.~ "Will you lay off it?" ~Oh, now you got him started. He'll never rest until you go completely crazy~ "No! I wont. You can't make me." He grinned. "Its true. It impossible for him to stop." I said.  
Knux POV  
~If they don't shut-up, I'll find a way to shut them up. Hm?~ I glanced up at a small dot in the sky. "What's that?" I mumbled to myself. I wish I didn't know. As Rouge landed, she looked at the emerald. "Oh! Knuckles! You kept my emerald safe!" "Who's that?" I heard Tails whisper. "I don't know. But she sure has a feminine figure for a bat, don't you think?" Sonic whispered back. "True. Weird." "Will you two shut up?" I gave a glare at them. ~Don't worry. I hate her too.~ "Humph! When are you going to give me the emerald darlingest Knuckles?" "…Darlingest? Is that even a word? Besides, I am not your "darling." ~God, I hope I'm not. If she got my drunk or something and I find out, man, I'll probably end up trying to drink that away too~. Tails came up behind Rouge, "Do you lay eggs too?" ~No Tails. She doesn't. Duh. She's a bat.~ "What kind of question is that?" Rouge asked, looking offended. "Well, Kunx here lays eggs, and I was wondering if you did too!" ~Ah! Ouch. Cringe. Twitch.~ "Hm? What's up, Knux?" Sonic asked, still staring at the emerald. I popped back up cheerfully. "Huh? What ARE you talking about, honey?" 


	2. Chaos regin or terror!

Sonic POV  
"Honey?" ~Honey?~ "What?" ~What?~ Knux gave me a wink. ~Oh, to get Rouge off his back. I see~ "KNUCKLES! Why are you calling HIM honey!? I thought I was!" Tails said, trying not to grin. He did pretty well too. "What? Knux! I thought... but… I…" Rouge was looking around, and looking rather confused. ~Well, it seems that plan worked. You owe me Knux…you owe me big.~ Rouge paused, taking in all the info. She then turned to Knux. "…You lay eggs?" "NO! Oh, well… Wait… Kind of." ~Ha, poor Knux. I don't feel sorry for him.~ Tails came over and sat on me, and got back on the subject. "Well, Knux! Sonic is mine now!" He wrapped his arms around me. ~Man, we have only been truly dating for only about a week now, and he acts like we have just been married. Oh wait, we already acted out are honeymoon. Let's not get into that now…~ "No, Tails! I still love you!" Rouge looked very confused, "I'm leaving!" She declared, and sped off. "Thank you! Both of you!" Knux cried, hugging us both so tightly that we came off the ground. "No prob, man." I said, grinning as he let go of us.   
Tails POV  
~Heh, well, that was weird. But it turned out to be a good thing.~ I leaned on Sonic. ~I don't know what attracts me to him. I mean he is the fastest thing alive, yeah, but still. I am still a fox, and he a hedgehog. Ah, who cares?~ "So anyway, you two just came here to bother me?" Knux asked, ignoring how close Sonic and me were. "That's right. There was no other point. Really." Sonic said with a slight smile. "Then you have succeeded. You can leave now, bye bye, have fun!" Knux gave a grin, and waved at us. "Oh, but we want to stay forever! FOREVER!" I said, grabbing onto his foot. ~No, let us stay Knuckles. Really. This is one of the nicest places I've been in awhile Gods, I would rather be here than Sonics room. I love Sonic, yes, but his room is a total mess...~ "Hey, have you heard from any of the other people lately?" Sonic asks, messing with the end of one of my tails. "What other people?" Knux asked. He seemed quite out of it. "You know, like Shadow or Eggman?" I say simply. Sonic gawked at me. He did that a lot, after I finished his sentence. "Nope." ~And here, ladies and gentlemen, is another, highly detailed answer given by Knuckles.~ "Didn't Shadow die or something?" Sonic asked, getting a cute little blank look on his face. I could just pounce on him then and there, but I very highly doubt Knux would want to see that so… I didn't. Knux winced slightly. "Yeah." Bravo Knux "Oh, well. Anyway…" I began on the subject on chilidogs, and Sonic was immediately interested. ~He's so adorable… blast him…~  
Knux POV   
~Shadow? Yuck, no. Man, I REALLY need a date…~ "Oh, I remember why we came here now!" Tails said, cheerfully. "I have found someone perfect for you!" "Oh no, its okay Tails!" I say with a nervous smile. ~Please don't say that- the LAST time you tried too hook me up with someone was with this creepy looking guy that was already married…~ "Is this someone male or female?" I ask, scared of the answer. "Male." Sonic answered, he seemed to remember as well. He took out his wallet and handed me a picture of a hedgehog, black with red on his quills. He looked a lot like Sonic. "Sonic! Tails! This is Shadow!" I say, raising an eyebrow at them. "No it's not!" Sonic said looking at the picture. "Oh wait, yes it is!" He handed it back to me. "…So Tails, your saying I should try to find-." I glanced over at Tails, who was sitting on the master emerald, and somehow making it spin incredibly fast. He flew off, smacking into Sonic and me. "Hehe! I'm sorry, were you saying something, Knux?" He asked with a grin. "No… Never mind." I say, rolling my eyes. ~But what if I do fall for Shadow? Ah,that would be weird.~   
Sonic POV  
"Well, Knux, we should be off." Tails said, still rather dizzy. "Thank you, it's greatly appreciated…" Knux grumbled. He is such a cheery person. "Ok, bye!" I said, patting his head, and then flying off the island with Tails. "So where are you taking us?" I asked, looking up at the fox. Should I be scared? "Oh, just chao world. They are so cute!" ~NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!~ He said, giggling and landing on an island. We are then transported to a lobby like place. "Oh… okay then…" I mumbled, and walked over to a set of clear stairs, leading up to a large doorway. "What's this?" I ask, nodding toward it. "Oh, that's the hero chao garden! Let's go up!" He giggled again, grabbed my wrist, and bolted up the stairs. We fell through, and appeared in the garden. "Oh! It's an egg!" I looked at Tails as he picked up an egg. "Aw, I bet he is going to be adorable!" He started rocking it. "Being rather motherly, aren't you, Tails?" ~I thought Knux would do a better job, but your doing good.~ He set it down, and it began to bounce around, and a little blue creature came out, with a small blue ball floating above its head, and a huge, freakish grin. "Ah! W-what did you do to it!?" ~What the!? Its grin… Man that thing is creepy…~ "Isn't he the cutest thing!?" Tails said, hugging it. As he put it down, I asked, "Tails, cant I see it?" ~Please? Hehe?~ "Of course!" he picked it up again and handed it to me. It gave me a blank stare, its weird grin still planted on its face. I then drop-kicked it like a football, and sent it flying to the far wall, and it bounced off of it, and slammed into the stairs, and then into the water. "12 points!" I said.  
Tails POV  
"SONIC!!!" I said, attacking him. "How dare you do that!!!" I tossed him into the water, and went over to the chao. "Are you okay?" I asked it, picking it up and rocking it. ~Well... Sonic was right… The grin IS creepy…~ I pet it, and Sonic came back over, coughing. "Why'd you do that!?" "Humph! You were being mean to the chao!" I say, petting it again, and a little heart appeared over its head. "Hehe! He is so adorable!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Here lemme see that cr-" I glared at him. "I mean… That adorable little satchel of love and fluff?" I handed it reluctantly to him, I couldn't resist… he was so cute. As he took it, it began to struggle and yell. "Ah!" He dropped I, and it swam over to me. "Hehe! He loves you, Sonic!" I nuzzled the chao. "Ahem… Yes well uhh…" He blinked, then sat down in the water. "What does it do?" He asked, poking it.  
What do you think so far? Please submit your review, so I know if I should continue or not ^^;;;; Tails+Sonic= A happy me 


End file.
